In His Arms
by Soul4Angel
Summary: A short vingette about Lois' feelings for Clark


Description: How does Lois feel about her partner, friend and husband, Clark Kent? Find out in this vignette.  
  
  
Title: In His Arms  
By: Rachel White (LuVnAnGeLNBuFfY@aol.com)  
Rated: G  
Submitted: July 2001  
  
  
This is from Lois' POV about Clark sometime in late fourth season or sometime after.  
  
Feedback and comments (but no flames please) are much appreciated at LuVnAnGeLNBuFfY@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yes...they are ALL MINE! (sarcastic) Haha, right...like I would have the show canceled after only FOUR seasons! No, seriously though, they aren't mine.  
  
Author's note: This was originally set up to be a companion to "My Definition of Bliss." But a reader can read this as a stand-alone and not be confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you had told me five years ago that I would be where I am today, I would have laughed. I would have called you insane and simply walked away from you.   
  
If you had told me that I would have the top and best partner of the Daily Planet, and that I would be married to and totally head-over-heels in love with the man, there would have been no way I would have believed you. Not to mention the *Super*man included in the package.   
  
Yeah, I pretty much would have said you were crazy.  
  
But now, I sometimes wonder how I lived before he came along.   
  
He, of course, is the love of my life and my husband (finally), Clark Kent.   
  
There's not a thing about him that I don't love. However, there are simply endless things about him that I just can't get enough of.   
  
I love the way his black hair shines and how an occasional lock of hair may fall over his forehead. I love how his eyes are so deep. They're just like chocolate pools. If I stare into his eyes too long, it's as though I could simply drown in them. And don't even get me started with his smile. Whenever he smiles Clark manages to just light up the entire room. It brightens up my day instantaneously. And then I find that smile contagious and I just can't help but smile along with him.  
  
I don't even know where to begin describing him. Clark is just perfect. Being with him is like being in heaven.   
  
And then there is the whole Superman thing. But now...well, even that part about him makes me love him a million times more. The way he cares for everyone is a true gift and indescribable. A gift that I am lucky enough to know about and see every day. I know that he loves the people of this world and they love him. Seeing his face after he has helped someone is worth it to me.   
  
And even when he doesn't return home until 3 or 4 a.m., I know that he is coming back to *me*.   
  
After all, he *always* comes back to me.  
  
Clark has such strength- that's obvious since he *is* Superman. I still watch him in amazement as he pulls a whole ship out of the water or swallow bombs in a single breath. And yet, he can treat me with such gentleness. He can comfort and caress me with such kind-hearted grace that I forget the fact that he has all of those super powers.   
  
He is simply breathtaking.   
  
I'm so lucky to have him. Before Clark came into my life, I was a get-it-done type of reporter. I didn't have a life because I was so wrapped up within my work. But then Clark came along and uncovered the love that was buried deep inside of me, as though he taught me how to love. The love that now burns for him and him alone.  
  
But when he takes me into his arms, helping me wash away the stresses of the day, I just go limp. The worries in my life simply disappear when Clark holds me, and all I feel is his passion for me. His strong and muscular, yet soft and smooth, arms engulf me and then...I'm home.  
  
I'm captivated by his eyes. When I hear his voice I feel shivers run down my spine. I'm helplessly in love with this man, and don't want to feel any other way. And as long as I am safely wrapped in his arms, I will be forever loved by Clark Kent.   
  
T H E   
E N D!  



End file.
